Babysitting
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: yusuke and Keiko have to go out. But they can't bring their 6 month old daughter with them. with everyone busy the only person to watch the kid is...Hiei! OOCness


ACGOMN: This is my second YYH one shot. This one is on the humorous side.OOC-ness will occur.

Don't own YYH, I'm not rich so there

**Babysitting**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

Hiei was minding his own business in a tree in Ningenkai, on his week off. Yes, Hiei gets time off to sleep in trees. Hiei wasn't really sleeping, but watching Yukina and Kuwabara on a outing or date, which Hiei isn't too thrilled about. Yukina still doesn't know that Hiei is her brother, but only Yama knows what's keeping him. He remembered when they got together, right after Yusuke and Keiko's wedding. Hiei was dragged by Kurama to attend the boring service then to a crazy after party, which Hiei was not happy about either. It has been two years since that. Yusuke and Keiko now have an six month old daughter, who looks like her father.

"Hiei," sais Yusuke, calling up from the ground, "You really got to stop the spying on them."

"Shut up," said Hiei.

"Listen I need a favor," said Yusuke, not sounding too thrilled himself.

"No,"

"Come over our house and we'll talk about it over sweet snow," said Yusuke.

"Fine, but no funny business," said Hiei, giving one last look at his sister and the idiot and followed Yusuke. When they arrived at Yusuke's house they were met by Keiko.

"So did he agree," asked Keiko.

"No, I didn't even ask him," sighed Yusuke.

"What do you want," asked Hiei.

"We need you to babysit Rei," said Yusuke.

"Why," asked Hiei. He was not really one for children.

"You see two of Keiko's high school friends invited us to dinner and she accepted without telling me first. And of course it has to be an ultra fancy place that I hate," said Yusuke.

"Can't you get Kurama to do it, he's better with children," said Hiei.

"Kurama is working on a thirty page essay and I think he might be having a mental breakdown at all the work he has to do," said Keiko.

Kurama's apartment...

"Damnit all. How am I suppose to find that," yelled Kurama. He whole place was full of books and paper. Poor Kurama with all the school work. Then he jsut deleted the first fifteen pages of his report by accident. "NOOOOO!" Kurama is really having a mental breakdown.

Back at Yusuke's...

"Your parents," asked Hiei.

"My mom and her parents are on vacation to the States," replied Yusuke.

"Genkai?"

"Too far away," said Keiko.

"Yukina and the idiot," said Hiei.

"No they are on a date and this one hasn't been interrupted yet," said Yusuke, "And I don't really want Kuwabara mad at me for interrupting their time together."

"Anyone else," asked Hiei, getting annoyed.

"No, everyone else is busy. Please Hiei. I'll never hear the end of it if we don't go," pleaded Yusuke, not wanting to be on the bad side of his wife...again. Hiei looked at the ex-spirit detective and his wife and twitched.

"I'll do it," said Hiei, through gritted teeth.

"Thanks man I really owe you," said Yusuke. Hiei nodded and Keiko began explaining everything he needed to know about taking care of her precious child. Hiei listened to every word she said.

"And make sure she goes to sleep around eight. We'll be home at nine okay," said Keiko.

"Yeah I got it," said Hiei. Yusuke and Keiko got ready, although Yusuke did it unwillingly. The child known as Rei was in her play pen staring at Hiei with big innocent eyes that were really creeping him out.

"You sure you get everything Hiei," asked Keiko for the umteenth time.

"Yes, now leave before I change my mind," said Hiei. Yusuke just laughed and pulled Keiko away. Hiei looked at Rei and Rei looked at him with those damn innocent eyes. Sure Rei knew who Hiei was, he held her once when she was smaller. Yusuke gave Rei to Hiei suddenly that he couldn't protest. Let's just say, you would never see Hiei freak out like that again. "What are you looking at?" The child looked at him and began crying. Hiei's eyes widened in shock.

"WAHHHHH," cried Rei. Hiei suddenly forgot everything Keiko told him about how to stop the crying.

"Hey, don't cry," said Hiei, wincing at his own pathetic attempt. _What do I do? What do I do?_ _She said I have to pick her up._ Things would have been so much easier if he just get Kurama over here. Hiei walked toward the crying child and picked her up, trying to remember how. She suddenly stopped screaming bloody murder. Hiei sighed in relief. Hiei sat on the couch with the child. Silence was comforting to Hiei, but to the child she didn't like it much. She poked Hiei. Hiei looked at her.

"What are you hungry or something," asked Hiei. Rei just looked at him. She pointed to the toys in her play pen. "Oh you want to play, great." Hiei got some of the toys and put them near the child. She looked at Hiei again. She wants him to play. Hiei groaned. He does not know how to play. _Uh this is going to be a long few hours._

With Keiko and Yusuke at the restaurant, Yusuke was impatiently waiting for his dinner to arrive. Keiko was pleasantly talking to her friends, not worried about Rei at all. Yusuke however was hungry and worried. _I hope Hiei can handle it. I know he isn't good with children and anything associated with them._ _Too bad Kurama was busy. _Oh how Yusuke had a lack of faith in his fire demon friend.

Back at Kurama's apartment he redid the first fifteen pages and was working on the others. Why would Kurama have such a problem with school, seeing on how he is the smartest person on YYH? It's a subject he isn't too keen on...English!

Back with Babysitter Hiei and Rei, the girl was hungry now. After playing, if you would call it that, Rei was hungry and let Hiei know it by crying again.

"Um okay just stay here and I'll et your food," said Hiei. Little did Hiei know a child can get messy when eating some baby food and the bottle. Hiei fed the child with some difficulty and resulted in having to give her a bath. _How do those two deal with her everyday? _After the child's bath it was time for sitting down and relaxing. Soon, sleep drifted over both of them.

Yusuke and Keiko came home to the sight of Rei snuggled into Hiei's chest with both of them sleeping. Now the question is...are they going to wake Hiei?

ACGOMN: I don't know about this..tell me what you think...be nice though


End file.
